


（Skagger）Accosting

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 在深夜的角落里，一切都是合理的。
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Martin Škrtel
Kudos: 1





	（Skagger）Accosting

**Author's Note:**

> *Skagger，但我心中这俩是互攻（…）  
> *胡乱设定，我能说我只是想看他俩打架吗23333

***  
Martin把自己裹在围巾里，疾行在圣彼得堡的街道上。他的目的地在某一个毫不起眼的小酒吧，黑暗和罪恶常年滋生之处。在这座大战前夜的城市，烟火气息都隐藏在沿街的房子里，暴露给行路者的只有潮湿、寒冷。  
Martin算半个混混，有一群狐朋狗友。这样称呼似乎颇不准确，虽然他的相貌使他看起来就像是那样的人——嘴巴从没停过，无论是吃饭、谩骂、喝点小酒再抽点什么；在穿着衣服时还是人模狗样，然而摘下围巾都能露出蔓延到脖颈的青色纹身。依据如此种种迹象，人们会觉得Martin是他外表意义上的一个混迹于反社会层面的流氓青年。当然，他不是，或是说他不全是。事实上现在穿梭在冷冷清清的街道上、半个脸都埋在围巾里的沉默者，也是Martin的真实模样，尽管很少有人看出来这一面。  
他现在要去赴他的朋友们的约。那些精力过分旺盛的家伙们早就叫嚣着给他庆祝生日，虽然这项活动直直拖延到圣诞假期——“圣诞节还来搭理你，我们够不错了吧？”那时候Igor嬉皮笑脸地搭上了Martin肩膀，却被后者甩了一副嫌弃表情。即使到现在，Martin离酒吧一步之遥时，他仍然要做充足的心理准备。他并不是很想把一个晚上浪费在这里。  
Martin深吸一口气，推门进入。酒吧隐藏在巷子里，砖墙上是水渍、油迹或者其他一些更肮脏的印记，而那扇小木门在红色的墙壁上隔开一方天地，推开门就是另一个世界——灯红酒绿的罪恶，醉生梦死的沉沦。首先就是花花绿绿的激光灯，Martin没反应过来，捂住眼睛在心里爆了句粗，随即就被迎上来的两个人扯走了，“嗨呀你终于来了，咱进包厢里爽去！”  
声音一致，毕竟他们这类人会在这种话题上心有灵犀的；听声音辨认出了Igor和Alexander后，Martin放下胳膊，双手各撸了一把两位好友的头毛，“好家伙，真懂我，还知道订包厢。”  
“这不是知道哥嫌外区太吵嘛。”Alexander笑了起来，拽住自己好友的手腕就往里区走。然而他们必须先穿过嘈杂的外区才能到达目的地，吧台，小吧台，舞池里扭动的肉体，Martin瞥了一眼就收回了视线。他不是对这些不感兴趣，他的灵魂中有一部分是印刻着这种娱乐至死的精神的，然而今天他不想。他跟着两个人匆匆穿过人群，为挤出一条路时不可避免的肢体接触皱起了眉；然后，他们三人绕过舞台，这是艰难路程的最后一段，人明显少了很多。相应地，刚才Martin为了开路而绷紧的全身神经瞬时放松了下来。电吉他声就是在Martin放空的一瞬间飘入耳朵的。说飘并不准确，毕竟驻唱乐队在舞台上干得可不是岁月静好的活儿，他们演奏的是点燃全场的狂暴乐章，声音以爆炸的方式向整个酒吧外区扩张。然而Martin一瞬间神经再次敏感了起来，他确定电吉他声是以安静、平和的方式缓慢地飘过来的，像自己体内隐藏的另半个沉着的灵魂一样，他几乎能在喧嚣中准确地把这段乐音挑拣出来，因为它们本质上是不一样的、相反的。  
Martin的脚步停滞了一刹那，尽管前面带路的Igor和Alexander很快把他拽走了。就是这不到一秒的时刻，Martin偏过了头，在进酒吧以来第一次认真地注视着某个地方，良好的视力使他在人海中捕捉到了乐音的来源，是舞台另一角的电吉他手。可能是不怎么把心思放在学习上的、晚上来酒吧鬼混的少年，Martin想，因为电吉他手白净的皮肤与柔软的发型给他平添了几分年轻的气息，而手上弹琴的动作又赋予了这人狂野坚决的魅力。电吉他手的眼睛落在地上的另一处地方，Martin认为那个侧脸是柔和的，像男孩接下来抬眸向人群中注视的目光一样。他们毫无准备地对视了，Martin盯着人群中确定的一点，而电吉他手只是扫视了一大片目标，目光安静地、没有情绪地在Martin身上晃了一下，很快便离开了。  
对方没有注意到自己，Martin确定地想。再下一秒，他已经走入了包厢所在的走廊，而外区的世界已统统被甩在身后。  
当然，进了包厢也不会安生，他早该认识到这一点的。Martin喝下今晚的第四大杯啤酒，被Igor重重地捶在肩上。这位聚会的配角还喝了不少伏特加，在聚会中段就已现出明显醉态，下手没轻没重。Martin一把把自己的好友推开，那边Alexander又粘了上来，手上拿着鸡尾酒试图敬今晚的寿星一杯，然而已经说不清话。  
Martin叹了口气，把醉醺醺的两人扔给大屏幕旁认真点歌的Aleksandr，嘱托了句“看好他俩别让出去闹事”，却无奈地发现这小子也喝醉到手指在屏幕上胡乱操作的地步了。他晃了晃脑袋，判断自己是否足够清醒，起码别像朋友们那样全靠潜意识动作——有点头晕，不过还行，足够他完成接下来的计划。Martin深吸一口气走出包厢门。他要去勾搭那个清纯得要死、和这里格格不入的电吉他手。  
他是个老手，他不可能失误的。

***  
三日前Daniel来到圣彼得堡找他的朋友Simon，后者只带了他的吉他便只身穿越波罗的海去往战役国度，同样是音乐爱好者的Daniel亦不遑多让。冬天的哥本哈根与圣彼得堡差别不大，无非是寒冷与潮湿交织，太阳在地平线下长眠，永无终结的黑夜笼罩整个城市。温暖藏匿在角落里，也正是在那些见不得人的酒吧，Daniel脱了厚厚的外套，露出里面穿着的长袖格子衫，扣子扣到最顶上一颗。他抬眸笑了一下，拨动琴弦，仿佛他是酒吧里的异类，但他又真真切切是不可或缺、完美融入的存在。  
他在Martin进门的第一秒就盯上了他——嚯，好小子。这个男人沉默地走进来，然而寸头、皱起的眉头与严肃的表情标志着他绝不是好欺负的新手。Daniel心里颤抖了一下，他感受到对方也正在注视着自己，他一瞬间移开了视线。  
乐音没有断，然而目标很快消失了。  
Daniel后来又在舞台上站了很久，他的任务并不是蹦蹦跳跳一整个晚上，在酒吧里大部分人从座位上起身而步入舞池、在聚光灯全角度地打下而音响里的摇滚乐更狂躁地爆炸时，他就意识到自己的使命结束了。Simon已经消失在人群里，Daniel回头，他注视着狂热扭动着的每一个人，身体里突然涌起一阵难言的燥热，滚烫的血液在体内沸腾打转，与他表面上那副平静样子截然相反。Daniel的拳头松开又握紧，再次松开，握紧，如此重复。  
半个晚上的高强度演奏非但没有把他的精力耗光，反倒是激起了他骨子里的暴戾之气。  
也正是在这个时候，Martin把自己收拾成一幅人畜无害的样子，从包厢走廊走入了大厅。Daniel往那个方向松松地瞥了一眼，似乎是未能料到自己几个小时前多注意的目标重新出现。他把电吉他的挎带从身上取下，松开衬衫最上面的两个扣子，走下舞台，扯出一个笑容——他太了解自己了，他知道自己现在的样子是小混混们最爱的清纯模样，像还在校园里的未谙世事的少年，而他真正的灵魂隐藏在这幅沉静的皮囊下，预备着给对手以突然一击。  
他们在一片很小的空地相遇。Martin站在Daniel身前，这时候他伸直胳膊并不能拍到Daniel的肩，他在思考如何用一种毫无破绽的方式撩动这个年轻的电吉他手。然而很快他们的距离缩小了一半。刚刚还撸着袖子无害微笑的Daniel突然向前跨了半步，把Martin纳入了自己的攻击范围，然后，他才能自由活动的两条胳膊派上了用场。Daniel举起右拳，对着面前人的左脸颊就是一击。  
“我是Daniel。”  
突然袭击不需要理由，自我介绍是他良心大发的附属品。  
他笑起来，而被他击中的对象看样子还没缓过神，愣愣地看着自己。和外表上的强势完全不一样，Daniel心里想，也许逗逗他是个好主意。他脸上的笑意更大了，又伸出右手，企图揉一揉对方半秒钟前才被自己蹂躏的皮肤——  
Martin突然偏过头，斜着的眼神锐利无比，“Martin！”他连完整句子都懒得说，倏地暴起骤然发难，拎着Daniel的脖子生生把他拽到自己的面前，他们的距离进一步缩小到气息相闻的地步，如果不是他们站在四处无遮拦的舞池里，Daniel敢确认，自己能被眼前的家伙怼到墙上，然后就是“哐”的一声巨响……  
对方没自己想得那样孱弱，这是第一招过后两人共同的想法。但见他们以这样奇怪的方式交换了姓名，却没有丝毫收手的意思，他们打的招呼是为了接下来更好的对决。Daniel未曾靠观察Martin的动作而攻，后者亦然，他们同时伸出的拳头疾风一般飞向对面的风中。没有武器的徒手搏斗并不会有寒光助兴，然而舞池里一瞬间爆炸的聚光灯的的确确闪了他们的眼，搅动了弥散在两人间的杀气坠落下来，各是一躲，化解了第二式的攻击。  
在人群中，在酒吧混乱的夜里，正在打斗的他们与正在跳舞的男男女女别无二致。现在Daniel伸了手探向Martin的腰间，后者则把掐着Daniel脖颈的手逐渐松开，温柔地滑向一侧肩膀。忽略他们之间剑拔弩张的气氛，真要把交叠的影子认作是一见钟情、再见倾心的爱侣。Daniel的手慢慢收紧，准备着第三次也是最后一次攻击，虚虚实实地进一步缩短他们的距离，而Martin也心有灵犀般施加力量，把对方的肩膀掰向自己。  
也同样是因为在酒吧的夜里，所以他们的相遇、注视、打斗都有了合理的解释，一切罪恶可以在喧嚣中被洗清，攻击化为亲吻，恨意化为爱意。两个宁静但暴戾的灵魂在第三招时相遇，Daniel试图咬住对方的嘴唇，却被Martin探进来的舌头抢了先。这时候他们的斗争仍没有结束，Martin揪住了Daniel脆弱的后颈皮肤，Daniel则与不经意间在对方腰窝上一捅。他们彼此吃痛，终于在崩溃的极限时放手。这时Daniel才注意到他们身高相仿，站着时可以轻易对视，也就更容易从对方脸上读出更多感情。  
这一次他们共同笑了起来。那个笑容过于温暖，除却他们本身，旁观者很难单从表情读出这是一个友善灵魂的真诚表现，还是下一次暴戾攻击的开始。  
毕竟，在角落酒吧的角落里，一切都是合理的。


End file.
